In athletics, camping and similar activities, bulky and sometimes heavy equipment and other gear, such as balls, bats, tents or canopies, ice chests, water coolers and the like, often need to be transported from one location to another, for example, from a vehicle in a parking lot to an athletic field or camp site. Transporting the equipment may require several people each carrying a portion of the load or several trips by one person. Carts that may be used for such purposes are generally either pushed or pulled by only one person and can be difficult to handle by one person when heavily loaded. The handling difficulty may be exacerbated over steep, rough or irregular terrain. Additionally, these carts are generally bulky and require time consuming and laborious disassembly to occupy minimal space in a standard sport utility vehicle (SUV), minivan or similar vehicle or to even fit into such a vehicle. Hand tools are also usually required for such disassembly and re-assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a cart that may be simultaneously pushed and pulled by two operators and may be easily maneuvered over steep and irregular terrain even when heavily loaded. There is also a need to provide a cart that can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled to occupy minimal space when stowed and that can easily be assembled and disassembled with only basic if any hand tools.